ZEGIS Battle Arena
'''ZEGIS Battle Arena - '''fan-game z gatunku RPG odnoszący się do społeczności BartekGM oraz MaciekGMP40. Rozwój gry zakończył się ostatecznie 28 maja 2017 roku z powodu braku zainteresowania społeczności. Link do gry: http://www.mediafire.com/file/5r1mcclsxk1ql09/ZEGIS+Battle+Arena+2.0+Hotfix.rar Zawartość Gra posiada dwie kampanie *Wojna o korupcję *Zemsta K-Techa (Wersja Alpha) Do wyboru jest obecnie 7 postaci: *BartekGM *MaciekGM *Ivan *FranZ *Mr Dude *Dansk *Bogmal Soundtrack Soundtrack w tej grze opiera się głównie na XOP Black, Mount & Blade, Unreal Tournament, Paris Chase, Hearts of Iron IV oraz Syrenka Racer Recenzje Gra była recenzowana na kanale RedTroya który wystawił ocenę 7.5/10 RedTroy nagrał z ZEGIS Battle Arena 6 odcinków: * Pierwszy odcinek był #1 beta-testem w którym pokazał więzienie oraz tor strzelniczy. Była to wersja niedopracowana oraz była piekielnie trudna ze względu na ilość grindu którą trzeba było wykonać. W tym beta-teście menu miało muzykę z Unreal Tournament 99. * Drugi odcinek był #2 beta-testem w którym zostało pokazane 50% I rozdziału. Dodatkowo zostały wprowadzone nowe muzyki (menu - XOP Black Ultra, character select - Korean Guilty Gear X2). W tym beta-teście (jak poprzednim) nadal postacie były bez umiejętności własnych). * Trzeci odcinek a raczej materiał był promocją z okazji 3-ciej aktualizacji podczas której RedTroy w 5 minut zmieścił najważniejsze zmiany. * Czwarty odcinek był pierwszą częścią (spośród trzech) Let's Play z tej gry. RedTroy wybrał swoją postać (Ivana) i przeszedł 50% I rozdziału. * Piąty odcinek był drugą częścią Let's Play. Tym razem RedTroy przeszedł pozostałe 50% I rozdziału. * Szósty odcinek był ostatnią częścią Let's Play. RedTroy przeszedł ostatnie 3 rozdziały i w sumie potrzebował +/- 90 minut na przejście gry Po recenzji RedTroy'a pojawił się wpis od twórcy: "Postanowiłem że zrobię swój developerski wywód odnośnie Let's Playu wykonanego Ivanem.. Rozdzielę to na kilka segmentów * 1. Prolog jest nawiązaniem do głównego antagonisty Daya Chentanga, ale z tego co wiem prolog był dobry 2. Postacie - gra ma nadal 7 postaci w wersji podstawowej, DLC (czy tam epizody) dodadzą 4 grywalne postacie z ich własnymi wyzwaniami a przy II kampanii zostaną dodane kolejne. 3. Teraz będzie opis gry i błędy jakie wyłapałem I Rozdział: Grind, Grind i jeszcze raz Grind I rozdział jest moim zdaniem prawie idealnie rozbudowany, tylko problemem jest grind.. powód: Niskie szanse na drop niezbędnych przedmiotów. Możliwe że podbije szanse na drop przedmiotów NIEZBĘDNYCH do przejścia na 50% natomiast pozostałe będą oscylować między 25-33% Dodatkowe bronie? Czy I rozdział cierpi na brak broni? Nie ponieważ od broni wręcz się roi. Widły od chłopów, Lanca w Kuźni.. a potem Lanca Turniejowa... Zaimplementowanie dodatkowych broni? Nie brzmi nawet jako zły pomysł, tylko musiałbym wtedy rozwinąć niektóre lokacje żeby był sens. Poprawię też błąd z opisem Areny Turniejowej Tak wiem, że Katedra to jest tylko Boss-Fight bez żadnej lokacji! Możliwe że to też naprawie żeby rozwinąć grę! Myślałem też nad tym żeby rozwinąć Kuźnie a mianowicie zbudować tam Piec! Po co? A no dlatego żeby można było mieć sztabki! Sztabki byłyby warte 2X więcej ale nie można byłoby nic z nich zrobić. Dodatkowo rozwinąłbym nieco soundtrack tak ażeby w sklepie (tak w sklepie) nie było muzyki wojennej. II Rozdział: Znowu grind! II rozdział! Tak wiem że nie wygląda on dobrze i jest to tylko przejście z punktu A do punktu B ubijając wszystkich przeciwników! Dodatkowo myślałem nad niewielkim rozwinięciem Piramidy (a mianowicie Złoty Klucz, który był niezbędny do otworzenia skrzynki.. stanie się niezbędny do wejścia do sekretnej hali Arcymumii (Bardziej irytującej wersji Mumii która jest jeszcze mocniejsza).. natomiast Skrzynka ze skarbem będzie dostępna bez żadnych kluczy. Dodatkowo Język Smoka (czyli unikatowa broń) może być albo osłabiona z defensywną lub nawet ją stracić (bo wtedy przeciwnicy praktycznie nie robili żadnych szkód w grze) przez co gra może być bardziej wymagająca.. Tak jak jeszcze wspominałem, odnośnie dropów.. Złoty Klucz będzie łatwiejszy do dropnięcia... Dodatkowo Morze Śmierci będzie bardziej rozwinięte, ale w jaki sposób? To się jeszcze okaże! III Rozdział: Pusty "Kanał", Słabi przeciwnicy.. ekstremalnie słaby boss W kanale początkowo miała być Ra Subin która miała nas gonić! Uznałem jednak że jest to niepotrzebny szczegół i zamiast tego będą Lodowe Stwory (albo kolejna fala nieumarłych)... Na dodatek do Areny będzie dodane wymaganie z czaszkami! Czyli żeby dostać się do Hali Ogrów trzeba zdobyć Czaszkę Minotaura z Hali Minotaurów.. a żeby się dostać do Maximusa trzeba zdobyć Czaszkę Ogra... Dodatkowo Maximus otrzyma 4X więcej zdrowia.. w zamian żeby walka z nim nie było trudna, Cesarski Kop będzie kosztować 40-50 punktów Techniki... co oznacza że Pancerny But również będzie miał "płatną" zdolność.. Lodowe Komnaty również będą mieć szanse na Lodowe Stwory aby nie było pustego chodzenia! IV Rozdział: Prawie idealne! * Będziecie zdziwieni ale moim zdaniem ostatni rozdział wyszedł nawet dobrze! Mamy spore piekło w którym walczymy z wyrównanymi przeciwnikami... Jedyne co będzie zmienione to Portal Śmierci który będzie mieć 50% mniej HP.. oraz rozwinięty Smoczy Bunkier.. dlaczego? A no dlatego że po wygranej walce otrzymujemy dodatkowe boosty.. z których nie skorzystamy bo jest auto run który nas automatycznie ciągnie do walki z Daya Chentangiem... Dodatkowo Daya Chentang będzie ogólnie zmieniony, bo jego umiejętności to plagiat od Nemezisa V oraz Imperatora Maximusa! 4. Dodatki! Co do postaci Ivana.. nie mówię że jest ona OP.. tylko zauważyłem że ma dwie zdolności które będą zmienione Tchórzostwo - Zamiast ucieczki będzie ustawiony Strach - czyli że przeciwnik nie rusza się w tej turze Dodatkowo Kopniak Śmierci zamiast auto-killa będzie zadawał obrażenia, oraz będzie miał 50% szansy na śmierć! Możliwe że jeszcze otrzyma 50% szansy na ogłuszenie Kolejny update do tej gry będzie w niedziele i głównie będą to poprawki do I kampanii! Pozdrawiam!﻿ " Kategoria:ZEGIS Battle Arena